This invention relates to elongated structural supports of the tubular type and a method of fabricating the same.
Elongated structural members are already known in the art for use in the erection of frame assemblies and various constructions, wherein such structural support members are of tubular cross-section adapted to be fabricated from flat stock material. Quite often, such tubular support members have non-rigid cross sections and are fabricated without any particular attention to the axial ends thereof during the fabricating process, since such ends must be specially cut and/or formed to meet different requirements.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a tubular support member and a method of fabricating the same which will avoid some of the disadvantages and limitations associated with tubular support members heretofore known.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabricating tubular support members from flat stock material in such a manner as to avoid structural modification of such support members during assembly and erection of frame assemblies therefrom.